


So Fuck It

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brokeback Mountain AU, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are! The first chapter of the alternative ending, this is going to be really fun to write.<br/>I hope this makes up for the heartbreak x</p><p>One little change can remake history.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wish I Knew How to Quit You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674814) by [WishIHadWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings). 



> Here we are! The first chapter of the alternative ending, this is going to be really fun to write.  
> I hope this makes up for the heartbreak x
> 
> One little change can remake history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the alternative ending to my Brokeback Mountain AU fic called I Wish I Knew How to Quit You, so read that up to chapter 19, maybe even the first part of chapter 20, because it continues after that :) 
> 
> Thank you! <3

It was that night after Mickey saw Daphnee again when he realized something, something he'd held back in himself all because of small things like fear and doubt. It was something his father had forbidden but his heart did allow.

He was in love with a man.

He's in love with Ian Gallagher.

He's in love with a man who's offering him so much and it's hit Mickey that he may regret this one day, he didn't know if it was the alcohol wearing off that gave him this impression, but he knew he had to act on it.

So, _fuck_ this black and white lifestyle bullshit.

Why should he be wasting his time getting drunk and waiting till he was sober just to get drunk again? Why should he keep waiting around when he knows what he wants? He can't let stupid shit hold him back anymore.

Not his dad, not his ex-wife, not his kids. No one.

Hell, his kids were practically adults now anyway.

So _fuck it_.

* * *

 

Ian rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, quickly sitting down to scoff down his dinner.

"Late again?" Fiona wondered as she washed the dishes, Ian nodded, shoving his mouth with carrots.

"I got distracted" he spoke with his mouth full, Fiona laughed

"All you do is write in that stupid book of yours, when will people read it?"

"When I die" he grinned, shoving all he could before he felt full, downing the glass of warm orange juice that sat in front of him

"I'm going to Mandy's to get my tie, I'll see you tomorrow" he told her, as he pushed his chair in, a firm knock came from the door outside, Fiona rose her brows.

"Okay--can you get that quickly? No one should be showing up this late at night"

"yeah" Ian nodded as he wiped his mouth, walk/running to the front door, clearing his throat as he pulled it open.

His mouth almost fell open.

"Mickey?" his voice pitched, it was like the last time all over again, except Mickey was carrying a shit-tonne of bags and pillow cases shoved with his necessary items.

Mickey felt awkward seeing Ian staring at him in such shock, he shifted the bag on his back. He didn't even know what to say.

"What are you doing?" Ian wondered more concerned now, his brows furrowing as Mickey threw a bag on him. Thankfully, Ian caught it.

"Fuck it" Mickey announced, letting the bags that hung off his body fall on to the porch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm moving in"

"Y-You're what?" Ian was still confused

"Movin'" he replied, dragging in the heaviest bag as he pushed by Gallagher.

Mickey was acting kind of obnoxious, he hadn't acted this way since he was a teenager, he was hiding the panic he really felt but he wanted this, he knows he wants this. Mickey looked around the place, it was so much better than his place only the next road over, it was warm and cozy, family photos and Diploma's covering any shelf in site.

"What are you doing?" Ian spoke from behind him, dragging the rest in "I have work"

Mickey turned to him "Tell your boss you're staying home sick tonight" 

Ian rose his eyebrows "Sick?" Ian was acting like he still didn't have a clue

"Yeah whatever, tell him you got AIDS"

Ian huffed, looking mickey up and down, he could tell he was a bit on edge

"What's wrong? You on something"

"No, I'm being fuckin' spontaneous."

Now a grin seemed to form across his smitten face, he understood now, Mickey rolled his eyes, still in disbelief that he sped to the South Side in under 20 hours.

Mickey's eyes caught on the four year old on the couch, his brows where furrowing now "who's kid?"

"Mine" A woman's voice told him from further away, Mickey locked eyes on the woman with her brown hair up in a ponytail, big brown eyes looking more confused than a deer in headlights, drying a dish in her hands. Fiona.

"Who's this?" she asked Ian who hesitated

"He's my uh...He's Mandy's brother"

Mickey almost thought for a second he'd use the word boyfriend. He kind of hoped he would, too.

"Looks like her too"

"I'm takin' that as a compliment" Mickey responded, even though she wasn't speaking to him.

Ian swallowed the awkward lump in his throat "Well, Mick, this is Fiona. Fiona, Mickey"

She smiled nicer now, nodding at the Milkovich "Nice to meet you"

"Ditto" Mickey replied, scratching his head. He was starting to calm down now, and he just realized he dragged all his shit into Ian's living room whilst his family was home.

"And" Ian introduced "This is Grace" The little girl had big brown eyes just like Fiona, staring up at Mickey from the couch "Hi"

Mickey nodded, Ian widened his eyes at Fiona, tilting his head to tell her to go away, that's when she realized, holding a grin as she put the plate away.

"Alright Gracie, time for bed"

The kid actually just got up, hugged Ian goodnight and went upstairs, Mickey was surprised since Ian would've been the polar opposite as a kid.

"There's some leftovers if you're hungry" Fiona told Mickey as she followed upstairs, calling out goodnight.

Ian couldn't help but giggle now, Mickey turned to him "What?"

"You chose the strangest time to be spontaneous"

Mickey shrugged "well who knows, if it wasn't now I'd probably change my mind and things would be different."

Ian smiled, not holding back his craving as he carefully grasped Mickey's face, kissing him softly, Mickey couldn't help but grab onto his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up that was way too tight and too fancy to be worn everyday. When he pulled away, he smiled before raising an eyebrow again.

"What does this actually _mean_ though?"

Mickey shrugged, looking up into his green eyes. It had been a while, and they still looked beautiful.

"I guess I'm moving back South Side, I just packed up my shit, left a note for my landlord and boss basically saying fuck you" he huffed, realizing how ridiculous he sounded "I was just almost sober once I reached my car"

Ian laughed quietly "So, this means you want to live with me?"

Mickey nodded "You expect me to move back in with my dad?"

"Fair enough" Ian nodded, going to the phone on the desk.

"Just wondering" he turned back to Mickey who was still standing in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do with himself. "Are we a couple or not?"

Mickey couldn't help the way the question fluttered his stomach. He walked over to Ian, grabbing his waist to turn him directly to face him.

"Of course we are"

Mickey quickly kissed Ian, he could see the rosiness glowing in Ian's cheeks, letting out a flustered huff of some kind before he picked up the phone, dialing his work. Mickey couldn't help but smirk.

Hell, his spontaneous idea probably just saved him from depression from a long line of causes.

 

Ian helped Mickey grab all the shit he had, walking to his room, putting everything under Lip's old bunk.

Mickey couldn't believe how his room looked, it still looked like a seventeen year old lived in this room. The room was warm as well and mainly smelled of Ian's cologne. It was sort of comforting, and he couldn't help himself drag his eyes over the posters and notes tacked to the walls.

"What's all this about?" he had to wonder, pointing to the wall.

"Just ideas" Ian shrugged it off "most have faded from the sun but it was just job ideas, stories, comics, etc. Working for a club for twenty years isn't fun"

"Yeah I bet" he laughed, going and sitting down on his single bed, looking around the room as nonchalantly as possible. He couldn't help but smile at the little horse and cowboy carving Mickey made when they first met on Brokeback. Mickey gave it to him in case they never met again, little did he know.

"Single bed, man? I know you're sentimental but come on"

Ian shrugged "You can always use Carl or Liam's old bed"

"fuck off" he huffed, Ian couldn't help but chuckle and Mickey couldn't help but look around this stupid room, because it was where Ian grew up. This room made Mickey see everything Ian is.

Ian couldn't help but notice Mickey's eyes looking all over the place as if he were a kid in Disneyland, it caused him to hold his typical smug grin.

"So..." Ian bit his lip, Mickey's eyes locked right on him now, knowing what he was thinking.

"Hurry up an get on me, then" he grinned, Ian forced him down onto the bed, locking their lips together as they straddled each other, Mickey quickly undoing the buttons of Ian's shirt.

Ian ripped the shirt off of himself, flinging it to the floor as their eyes stayed locked, following each other as he helped Mickey rid of the layers he was wearing in the coldness of Chicago.

Ian instantly pinned Mickey down by the hands, pressing kisses against his warm naked chest, grinding slowly against his crotch. Mick let out some sort of growl, bucking his hips.

"Get this show on the road tough guy I haven't fucked in months"

Ian chuckled, nipping at Mickey's skin as he began undoing his pants, Mickey undoing his at the same fast pace.

Once all their clothing reached the floor, Ian and Mickey's lips met in a passionate force, their tongues pushing against each other, tasting each other as Ian's hand fumbled for his bed side table, pulling out the Vaseline.

He pulled away breathless, quickly lubricating himself, their eyes met and Mickey's brows were raised.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it" Ian told him, gliding some over Mickey's hole slowly, causing him to sigh

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for then?" he breathed, Ian smirked as their lips slammed back together again, Mickey's fingers tangled in his favorite red hair. Ian pushed his legs apart.

God, he was right. He glided in and out so smoothly Mickey was already moaning. They both didn't expect they'd last to long.

Ian pulled away from his lips to grasp his hips, pounding in and out of Mickey so smoothly his head fell back.

"Ian..." he breathed "You're amazing"

Ian just chuckled, letting out a moan in his chest "I know"

"fuck you" Mickey exhaled

"you already are" he smirked, speeding up the pace a bit, making Mickey bite down on his lip hard. _Shit_.

Ian grasped onto Mickey's length, pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts, pressing helpless kisses along his neck, the older boy holding back each groan that dared to leave his throat. He was getting close quickly.

"C-Can you roll on your back?" Mickey breathed and somehow, Ian managed to swiftly grab a hold of Mickey and switch positions on the small bed, Mickey dug his fingers into Ian's chest as he moved up and down Ian quickly, panting as Ian began stroking his sweet spot.

"Keep pumping my cock unless you're pounding my ass" he muttered, followed by a few profanities as he clenched his eyes.

Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey's hips knowing exactly what he wanted, thrusting up into him, the both of them moaning as they felt that bliss build. The pace was stroking both of them in such a way they knew they were done for.

"S-Shit" Mickey mumbled, letting himself pound onto Ian harder, his hands becoming clammy as his knuckles turned white, positive that Ian was going to have finger sized bruises on his chest tomorrow.

It only took one hard thrust from there for Mickey to come, even for Mickey it were an unexpected euphoria, his head flying back as he rode it out.

"O-Oh fuck!" he cried softly "I love you..." Mickey let himself mindlessly slip through his lips.

Ian lay there completely still, Mickey looking down at him "What?" he breathed deeply, Ian held that stupid smug look of his again

"You said you loved me"

"So what if I did?" Mickey felt himself become flustered, he didn't realize he said it out loud.

"We've been fucking for twenty years" he breathed "and you've never once said you loved me"

"Well" Mickey licked his lips, letting their eyes meet properly "I love you"

Ian smirked, giggling softly "I love you too" 

Mickey just laughed, even though his stomach was in knots

"alright lovebird now shut up whilst I go down on you" he breathed as he moved, trailing kisses quickly down Ian's chest. A voluntary hummer would stop Ian from mentioning the also-spontaneous I love you for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey woke up in that single bed alone to the sound of pots and pans being moved around, loud discussions and the sizzling of what smelled like bacon.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, getting up groggily to have his morning piss before heading down the stairs.

"You people always so goddamn noisy in the morning?" he complained, his eyes straight away focusing on the red head who was eating his cereal, before meeting his eyes with his sisters.

"Mickey?" She said in surprise "What are you doing here?" She wondered

"I'm moving back"

"home?"

Mickey shook his head as he made his way to Fiona's side, piling his plate up with food she was cooking "No. I'm staying here"

Fiona couldn't help but smile, what was it with Gallagher's and Milkovich's falling for each other?

"Oh?" Mandy seemed confused, looking at her brother then to Ian who gave her the happiest smile she'd ever seen on him. _Oh_.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mickey had to ask, putting his plate down in front of a spot right next to Ian, he smiled softly at the ginger "hey"

"Well" Mandy began to talk as Ian stood up

"want some coffee?" He asked the both of them, the two of them nodded, Mickey shoving food into his mouth.

"It's about dad" Mandy added, Mickey couldn't tell what the tone in her voice meant. He swallowed hard, feeling himself become nervous. He's only been here a night and something to do with that asshole is already happening?

"What 'bout him? Steal a chocolate bar or something?" he wondered with sarcasm, nodding at Ian in thanks as he put the cups down in front of them. Mandy smiled slightly, it was kind of sad too, but she looked more relieved

"He died"

Mickey felt suddenly very still, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know if he cared. The love he had for his father died when Svetlana came along.

"How?" was the first thing he had to ask, sipping on the hot coffee, most people would find that question rude, but for a Milkovich it was just like asking 'how are you?'

"Stab to the chest" she simply told him with a huff, staring at the mug in her hands "He just got out for killing Ned"

Mickey's brows furrowed and looked Ian with some sort of remorse and alarm. He felt bad his dad did it, but he felt worse that Ian cared about the guy, Ian stayed focused on Mandy at this point.

"He was in Boystown and just as he followed a guy--"

"the guy who switched shifts with me" Ian interrupted Mandy before she nodded him off, Mickey thought for a moment

_What if he didn't get Ian to take the night off_

"-Up the alley" Mandy continued "he jumped the guy and he shoved a knife from the kitchen in his chest. Police took it as self defense"

"And" Ian added again "They didn't arrest Derek because your dad's a criminal"

"Serves him right" Mickey let out a laugh, he was kind of happy now, his dad was dead and he was Free. The only thing he'd miss are the things that Terry hadn't done for him since he were a kid.

"Good thing I got you to take work off, right?" Mickey looked at Ian who let out a triumphant laugh

"Even if it was me I would have done more than a stab to the chest"

Mickey grinned before asking Mandy "Why did they let him out anyway? I thought he would have a life sentence for murder"

"Collapsed lung. Four hours out of the joint and the other one got stabbed"

Mickey just nodded, a man around Mickey's age came barging through the door. Mickey could only recognize that it was Lip by his dopey eyes.

"Mandy, we gotta go" he seemed breathless, she nodded and stood up "Where's Laura?"

"In the car" he told her, passing her coat over. She quickly pulled it on.

"Mick, did you want to help pick a plot?"

Mickey shook his head "nah"

Lip stared at Mickey with some sort of disbelief, Mickey's eyes shifted, feeling awkward till his eyes fixated on Ian who was giving his brother a triumphant grin. _Lip knew_. They took off instantly, slamming the door, an older man running down stairs with Grace on his hip.

"I'm late for work!" he panicked, putting Grace in Fiona's arms as he hurried to grab his coat. "

See you later Doctor Jimmy" Fiona smirked, the both of them sharing a quick kiss before he ran out.

Ian felt nauseous, trying not to think of what fucked up role-play shit they might do in bed.

Mickey finished off his food and put his dishes in the sink, Ian towering over him to put his dishes in as well.

"You goin' to the funeral?" Ian had to ask, Mickey licked his lips.

"Fuck no"

 

* * *

 

On the day of his fathers funeral, Mickey happily sat in front of the Television, smoking a cigarette whilst Ian lay on the ground doing sit ups. He didn't care that the bastard was dead, he didn't care that his kids and ex-wife were probably grieving over it. He didn't care that much at all, he was enjoying the amazing color quality of the TV (Lip works for a television company, so they got good quality televisions whilst the rest of the house was filled with crap) he was also enjoying the view a shirtless Ian was giving him.

When the phone started to ring, Mickey exhaled the smoke and put it out to walk over to the phone. Ian sitting up curiously as his he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey" a strangers voice responded "Can I speak to Ian?"

"Who's this?" he asked

"uh...Ian's friend"

"okay hold on" He pulled the phone away from his ear, motioning to Ian "some joker is on the phone for you"

Ian got up instantly, grabbing the phone from Mickey "Hello?"

Mickey watched his face as it went into some form of embarrassment

"shit, hey Derek...Yeah I-I know I should have called and checked up on you"

Mickey raised his eyebrows, he just spoke to the man who killed his dad? He should post him a thank you card.

Ian's eyes grew wider "What? _No_ , no I can't see you, I-I'm busy" It seemed like he was making excuses

"Derek, I'm seeing someone else" he muttered, Mickey almost started laughing. Someone else huh?

"I'm sorry I know...Yeah, I might see you at work? Oh, okay, bye" he hung up, turning around to meet Mickey's glare.

" 'No I can't see you' 'I'm seeing someone else' " He quoted Ian, using fingers and all "What the fuck was that for? You dating Derek?" He asked with more vulnerability than he had hoped.

Ian instantly shook his head "no..."

Mickey rolled his eyes, beginning to walk up stairs. He didn't really care, but he didn't have to lie about it.

"Mick" Ian sighed, following him up

"he's just a thing" he tried to explain, Mickey laughed, as they walked into their room.

"A thing, huh? We're just a thing too" he shrugged.

"Fuck" Ian muttered under his breath slamming the door behind him to yank Mickey back, pressing him against it. Mickey's breath hitched, trying to look away from Ian's eyes.

"Do you even remember what life was like a week ago, Mick?" Ian's throat tightened slightly, trying to meet Mickey's eyes.

"Listen to me, Mickey. I missed you, and I-I just used whoever, wherever... _Mickey_ , please"

Mickey let himself look at the Gallagher now, why did he still look hot even when Mickey was slightly mad at him?

"I love you okay? _You're_ my boyfriend. _Not_ Derek, not anyone, but _you_ " Ian said, placing his hands on Mickey's cheeks "You're all I've ever wanted"

Mickey huffed, trying to hold back the butterflies in his chest as he pushed Ian off.

"Yeah whatever man, I'm probably a better bang than him anyway"

"You are" Ian laughed before scratching his head "He uh, liked to be the one in control"

Mickey almost grimaced, raising his brows "w-what the fuck!?" he was in so much shock he nearly laughed "Ian Gallagher takes it up the ass, huh?"

"I didn't like it!" He protested "He was all jolty and gross" he admitted, Mickey just grinned, feeling his ego raise.

_Fuck yeah_ , he was the best Ian would ever had.

A knock came from downstairs, the both of them seemed confused, everyone was at work?

They followed each other back downstairs and approached the front door, Ian pulled it open to see two young adults standing there in nothing but black. They looked sort of familiar, he thought.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Mickey wondered, Ian just looked at him till he realized

"Oh shit" he mumbled,  _Mickey's kids_

"Hey dad" Anastasiya smiled, her hair up in a bun "Aunt Mandy told us where you moved to"

"I gotta say" Yevgeny interrupted, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings "not bad"

Mickey smiled, stepping to hug both his kids, Ian couldn't help but smile. The more he looked at them, the more he could see Mickey in their facial features. They had a softer look since they had a nicer up-bringing but otherwise, the only thing Svetlana was Ana's daring eyes and Yev's smile. Sweet, but dangerous.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Mickey asked, the both of them nodded

"Yeah" Ana agreed, followed by Yev taking over her again "Not long though, mom's just around the corner visiting Laura"

Mickey led them through, Ian following behind

"Would you like coffee, or pop?" Ian asked them who quickly smiled, sitting on the couch.

"coffee please" Ana smiled, Yev hit her arm

"don't be stupid, you're 18 not 45" he huffed, looking at Ian "Two pops please"

"okay" he smiled, walking to the kitchen as Mickey paced himself to sit on the coffee table.

"So what you kids doing here?"

"Pa's funeral" Yev told him "mom made us go"

"didn't you want to go?" Mickey wondered

" _I_ didn't, _Ana_ did" Ana slapped Yevgeny's arm now

"he's our grandpa, Yev"

"Yeah but he's also a murderer, he got what he deserved"

Mickey laughed, nodding in amusement "Exactly"

Ana pursed her lips, not amused as Ian rushed back in, giving them the drinks.

"Sorry about your grandpa" Ian told them, he wasn't sorry he was dead, he just felt bad for the kids.

"It's fine" Yev shook his head as he swallowed his drink "he was a dick to me anyway"

Ian smirked, sitting besides Mickey on the table "I hear he's like that to everyone"

"Yeah" he laughed "to everyone but Ana, she's the favorite"

"fuck off" she laughed, Mickey smirked as his son laughed.

"oh!" Mickey remembered "Kids, this is Ian" he gestured "You met him once when you were younger"

Yevgeny's face lit up a bit, he knew, he knew the story. His mom happily got drunk one night and told Yev everything, he knew his dad loved him nonetheless, so it didn't bother him, the Terry part of it all did.

Anastasiya just nodded though, having to ask "Why are you staying here, and not at home?"

Ian looked down at the floor, trying not to think about what his answer could be.

"Because...You know, uh, Ian is-- _Ian_ , is my boyfriend" he told them, swallowing his nerves. He had no reason to hide it anymore.

Anastasiya was taken aback by the word, Yevgeny and Ian both stared at Mickey with bright smiles.

"Awesome" Yev laughed

"so you love each other?" Ana raised her brows, the same way her father does.

Ian laughed as they both said in sync "Yes"

Ana smiled now, happy, because her dad was usually nothing but sad and troubled, he used to smell like whiskey and now he just smelled of cigarettes and the dad Ana knew as a kid. Mickey looked happy.

After finishing their drink, Svetlana was outside tooting the horn to her car. They both hugged Mickey and even hugged Ian, making Ian feel honored. Mickey's kids liked him. They waved them off, ignoring how dead-eyed Svetlana looked, driving off the second they got in the car.

"So this is for real, huh?" Ian smitten smug was held strong and triumphant. Mickey laughed, shaking his head as he closed the door.

"Say a word and I'll rip your fucking tongue out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while! Enjoy :)

Three months into living with the Gallagher's and he felt like a happier man. He no longer drank his days away, some days, he'd forget to have a cigarette. He managed to get a job at a bar with Ian working for Kev, their neighbor.

It was weird, though, that after twenty years of going back and forth to Brokeback they finally had each other every day. They'd wake up together, have breakfast, lunch, dinner and fall back asleep together. They didn't always work together, but when they did, you can only imagine the shit they did.

It was as if everything they held back from each other over the years just built up so much that they were almost exactly how it was when they first met again. It was beautiful, exciting, new, magnetic and they were better than ever before.

But Ian thought they needed something to go with this new start, something he wanted truly a long time ago.

He walked through the doors of The Alibi Room, catching his boyfriend cleaning glasses behind the bar, his 5"7 ass looked pretty cute being grumpy as he cleaned. Kevin came in from the storeroom with a new keg of beer, noticing Ian before Mickey did--too preoccupied on a glass that had a smudge that wasn't removing.

"Ian!" Kev greeted welcoming, Mickey's head instantly turned to the Ginger with the brightest smile Ian had seen all day.

"Hey Kev" he smiled, sliding onto a bar chair

"What are you after today?" Kev asked, as he does, because it's his job.

"uh" Ian had to think "Just a coke"

Kev nodded, grabbing the glass Mickey just spent ages cleaning, he rose his brows up at the tall man "really?"

"what?" Kev grinned at Mickey, Ian chuckling along as the coke was placed in front of him.

"You're doing wonderful, Mick" Ian praised him, holding back his laughter, Mickey tilted his head to the side, giving him a look. Ian started laughing

"I'm being serious"

"Yeah, Yeah" Mickey put down the dish towel he was holding "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see you"

"bullshit" he huffed, Ian couldn't help but grin

"Okay, well, I have an idea"

"What kind of idea?" Mickey wondered, his eyebrows raised again. Ian hadn't had a spontaneous idea for a while.

"We should live together"

Mickey's eyes shifted "but...we do live together"

"No! I mean, you and I, alone, in a house, together"

"wait hold up" he pinched the bridge of his nose, gathering his thoughts "you want to buy a house?"

"Yeah" Ian smiled "I want to buy a house with you"

"You know" Kev intruded, unable to help but eavesdrop "there's some cheap places in the area, also Mr Harris' house next door just got sold, would've been awesome if you guys got it. Gallagher's next to Gallagher's--"

"I did" Ian smirked, Mickey had to have a moment, one second he's called a Gallagher and the next he has a house?

"Excuse me?" Mickey was freaking out now.

"Yep" Ian nodded "I got old man Harris' place"

"What the fuck!" he almost shouted, looking the pleased Gallagher up and down, Kevin was just grinning like the fucker he is.

"Where'd you get the money?" Mickey sounded like he was panicking.

"Relax, Mick. You remember the money I was putting away? Well, I had enough."

"Jesus Christ" he let out a breath before laughing "You're fucking crazy"

"You love it though" he smirked, leaning over the bar for some sort of reward, but Mickey just poked him back.

"Yeah, sure, now get home and start packing"

Ian grinned, grabbing his hand to press a kiss to his hand before walking out, waving goodbye to the both of them, Kevin was giggling at how flustered Mickey looked, until Mickey threatened to punch him. 

* * *

 

The great part of literally living next door was that you could take as much time as you needed to move there, a month later and their new (now a double, rather than a single) mattress was laying in the living room, even though they had everything in there already. Well, everything that was needed downstairs. Upstairs still looked like it was abandoned and just had a lot of shit that wasn't put away. It was heading into Summer now, so it'd be better downstairs anyway.

It was one of those quiet mornings where they just lay next to each other on the mattress, sheets pushed off their body, lazily tangled, keeping their eyes closed even through they weren't tired. They just relaxed into each other, enjoying the presence of their lover.

Ian could remember how Harris used to complain about how loud the Gallagher house was, but now that the clan had all gone their separate ways, nothing could be heard besides the L tracks, a few cars and chatter from across the road.

"Mick" Ian breathed, replied with a groan from Mickey, Ian slowly opened his eyes, admiring the sun glowing through the curtain onto his face.

"You hungry?" Ian wondered, Mickey shrugged, opening his eyes to catch Ian's "guess so"

"Okay, I'll get us food" he told him, about to get up till he just decided to push his head into the pillow "when I can be bothered" he started laughing, Mickey laughing along.

"It's so fucking quiet in this house"

"Yeah, well" Ian murmured, looking at Mickey now "we can't have kids"

"Fuck that, I already had two I don't need another"

Ian laughed, biting his lip "we should go to the shelter"

"shelter?" Mickey looked at Ian "why? We ain't homeless"

"No, not a homeless shelter Mickey, Jesus" he laughed softly "I mean an animal shelter"

"an animal shelter?" he raised his eyebrows, Ian nodded.

"an animal shelter"

"what the fuck are we meant to do at an animal shelter?" Mickey wondered

"get an animal, obviously"

"Yeah but what? a cat? a dog? a bird? a fucking rabbit?"

Ian laughed "we should just go and pick one"

"yeah, after you find the motivation to make us breakfast"

"probably brunch by now" Ian pointed out, the two of them laughed.

Mickey propped himself up on his elbows, pulling the thigh that lazily spread across him closer, Ian instantly turning to be almost face to face with Mickey. Ian couldn't help but smile as his stomach fluttered, Mickey softly running the back of his hand along Ian's stubbly cheek. Mickey wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

"We're going to get a dog" he spoke softly, causing a laugh coming from Ian, followed by a nod.

"Yeah, we're getting a dog" Mickey smiled, Ian gently pulled Mickey's face down, running his hands to his shoulder blades as they kissed each other slowly, ignoring the morning breath as Ian's finger's lingered to Mickey's waist where they always fit perfectly, their lips quickly getting in a heated embrace as they inhaled deeply, pushing the kiss deeper, Mickey and Ian running their hands all over each other.

"Hey--Woah!" Fiona's voice shouted in surprise, Mickey instantly getting off Ian to find her standing in the archway, covering her eyes, they were both breathless, Mickey's chest was heaving

"What are you doing here!?" Ian asked in shock, she quickly paced herself to the kitchen with a tray she was holding.

"Some food, figured you guys would be hungry, I imagined wrong though" she laughed, both flustered boys stared at each other, feeling their cheeks burn up.

"Thanks Fiona" Ian mumbled followed by Mickey mumbled an almost silent "yeah, thanks"

She just laughed, making her way to the door "You boys should really lock the door next time"

"Yeah, will do" Mickey nodded

"Don't worry, we better go get our pet anyway" Ian smiled, running his hand gingerly through Mickey's hair, he couldn't help but smile at how affectionate Ian was, but he was disappointed there wouldn't be any morning sex.

 

Ian and Mickey felt utterly clueless, walking down the aisles of the shelter.

They started with the cats first, but none seemed interested and none really caught Mickey's eyes, but Ian wanted to play with any cat in sight anyway.

He picked up this chubby ginger one who was fluffier than a pillow, Mickey just stared at Ian because he was just patting his head and the cat didn't seem to enjoy it that much. They needed something more loving than that, especially if Ian was going to treat it like a baby.

"Okay, come on, put the cat down" Mickey told him, watching as the lady who worked there approached them. Ian pouted, putting the cat back in his cage.

"You like any of the selection here, or are you boys ready to look at the dogs?" She wondered, Ian nodded.

"Yeah--but what's this cats name?" he asked, pointing to the ginger cat who was cleaning his ears.

"That's Snapper, he's a really loving cat, if you read the sign though" she pointed to the little sign next to the cage "he was adopted, family are just gathering stuff together until they can pick him up. He's an old cat, around 7 years old"

Ian felt so disappointed now, he liked that cat.

As they were lead into the dog area of the shelter, the lady let the two pace themselves, looking at each cage left and right, most of the dogs were yappy and annoying so they moved along, but then the boys stopped in front of one cage, Ian instantly crouching himself down to put his finger in the cage.

"What the fuck is that?" Mickey asked

"it's a dog?" Ian replied, as if Mickey was serious

"Yeah, it's the ugliest dog I've ever seen"

The dog looked kinda dopey to Mickey, he had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he were unaware it were just hanging there, his face was all squishy too and he was so small he could fit in Mickey's glove compartment.

Ian rolled his eyes, opening the cage as the woman walked up to the men again. "That's our new boy, he doesn't have a name yet" she informed them, Ian nodded, looking up at her.

"What breed is this?"

"It's a Pug cross Chihuahua, only 6 months old"

"he's adorable" Ian couldn't help but smile, patting the little dog and talking to it as if it were a baby, his tail kept wagging like crazy and Ian couldn't help but look up at Mickey with his bright smile.

"He looks like you Mickey!"

"Shut up!" Mickey retorted, crouching next to him to properly look at the dog.

There was something about him, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt right. It was so cute but rough looking, I guess that's how Ian saw Mickey in him, a cute little Chihuahua with the face of a squishy face pug, plus, from whatever this dog had been through, he was scruffy and seemed like he could chew someone's face off, even though he could fit in a teacup.

Ian picked the puppy up in his hands, offering it to Mickey who kind of just stared as if he were done with this whole idea, grabbing the dog from his hands who quickly licked at Mickey's chin. Mickey's face screwed up. What a _stupid_ dog. What a _stupid, cute_ dog.

"He likes you" Ian chuckled, Mickey smiled, holding the dog on his chest as he pat his back.

"Yeah, he's okay" Mickey admitted, no, he wasn't just okay, this ugly looking puppy made his heart melt.

"Do we want him?" Ian wondered, Mickey scoffed "What kind of stupid question is that? He's ours"

Ian's grin seemed to grow wider, his eyes looked so bright in this moment "What do we call him?"

Mickey didn't even think about it "Pugly"

 

All the Gallagher's came around that night to play with their new dog, giving all their love to the puppy who was running in circles after his tail on their bed.

"I gotta say, Mick" Lip begun his usual remark, catching a glance from Mickey "You really know how to live the thug life--Sorry, I mean pug life. Definitely pug life"

"Shut up asshole" he huffed, sitting next to Ian on the mattress as the puppy decided instantly to jump in his lap.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the sight of hard-ass Mickey Milkovich patting a little puppy that enjoyed licking his hand far too much.

"What'd you name him?" Liam asked, bending over Mickey, Ian looked up at his youngest brother.

"Mickey named him pugly"

Fiona smiled, making her way to sit next to Mickey to properly scratch at the puppy's head

"Well, Pugly" she smiled "Welcome to the family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few years now, Pugly happily sleeping between Ian and Mickey who were wrapped around each other as much as they could, enjoying a beer in front of their TV of their completely furnished home (It took two summers for them to bother with the mattress).

Mickey also decided that he liked more stubble on his face, it wasn't a beard, but it was well managed stubble that Ian enjoyed the feel of till it gave him the worst pash rash in history.

Ian noticed a car pull up the front, Pugly instantly woke up, standing up as he listened to the car doors open and close. He started yapping and running to the front door, both men rolling their eyes as they lazily got up, heading to the door, Ian picking up the dog as Mickey opened it. He smiled wide at the sight of his kids standing at his door.

"Hey!" he laughed, hugging his 22-23 year old kids tight, they then proceeded to hug Ian and pat Pugly, making their way into the living room.

"This place is really looking nice now" Yevgeny had to admit, sitting on the couch with his sister, Ian propped Pugly on them and he instantly started licking them, they both started laughing.

"Yeah, your dad took forever to get on the decorating wagon but he finally did" Ian smirked at Mickey who kicked his ass playfully

"You shut up" Mickey grabbed his beer from the coffee table, taking a swig

"So, what's news? You kids don't usually drop in unless it's important"

"uh" Anastasiya cleared her throat "I'm getting married"

Mickey brooded, staring at his two kids, the both of them almost screamed.

"Not to each other!" they said in sync, Mickey let out a sigh of relief, Ian started laughing almost hysterically

"Thank god, I was about to call INS on your mother"

They let out a laugh, Anastasiya explained "Mason and I are getting married next fall and I just thought I would tell you both"

"Mason? Whatever happened to Jerry?" Ian asked exactly what Mickey was thinking

"that was two years ago"

"Oh, fuck" Mickey bemused "A-And this Mason guy, you been with him for?"

"a year"

They both nodded, Ian sitting in the arm chair, becoming distracted as Pugly hopped on his lap.

Mickey just nodded, chewing his lip "Does he love you?"

Ana instantly nodded "Yeah daddy, he loves me"

Mickey let himself smile "Good, always tell each other that. I tell Ian every day" He told her, looking towards Ian "Hey fuck head! I love you"

Ian laughed, looking up at his boyfriend "love you too, asshole" Mickey smiled at his children "see?"

"We never forget"

Mickey smiled wider, now becoming excited at the thought of his daughter getting married, and it wasn't forced or any stupid bullshit, it was real love. He was glad.

"Oh" Yevgeny cleared his throat to gain his fathers attention.

"Yeah?" Mickey raised a brow at his son

"You don't think I'm just here as a tag along do you?"

Mickey shrugged "Well?"

"you're going to be a grandfather" His son smiled so proudly, something inside Mickey made him feel happier than he possibly already was, Ian almost jumped out of his seat.

"What!?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Mickey couldn't stop smiling

"Dead set" Yev chuckled, Ian got up and could see how proud Mickey was, he thought he would cry. Mickey was so damn proud, they were only in their 20's and had everything planned out better than Mickey had. It took Mickey 20 goddamn years, these guys had everything Mickey wished he could've had earlier. Ian smiled, watching Mickey almost tackling his kids with giant bear hugs, giggling as Pugly started yapping for attention. Ian had a warm feeling inside his tummy as well, biologically, the kid wouldn't be his grandchild, but he'd still treat it like one.

 

The guys waved the kids goodbye as they were heading to Lip and Mandy's, who finally moved out of the South Side to the center of Chicago. The Gallagher's were definitely doing well. 

Mickey decided to go through their clothes for the winter, switching their Spring/Summer clothes for their Fall/Winter clothing. Ian helped of course, folding all the old clothing to put it in a garbage bag for the attic.

Just as Mickey was rummaging, his eyebrows furrowing at a shirt burrowed at the bottom of the bag, pulling it out only for his brows to raise.

The shirts were entwined in themselves, the sleeves covered in blood. Mickey couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for stealing my shirt, asshole" he smirked at the Gallagher who's eyes widened at the shirt, instantly pulling it from his grip.

Ian's pale cheeks began to flush pink "I-It was a lot of time away from you, okay?" he mumbled, Mickey laughed at how adorable Ian looked, clenching onto that shirt as if he was protecting it the way he protected anyone he loved. Mickey walked over to Ian, lifting his face up to meet his with his thumb.

"You're such the romantic" Mickey held a grin, Ian huffed

"Shut up"

Mickey leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Ian's lips, pulling the shirt from his loosened grip. Ian went to snatch it back but Mickey leaped away, holding the shirts up. Ian's denim blue long sleeve wrapped around Mickey's old favorite white shirt. He went to separate them before feeling the pocket of the white shirt, a folded up piece of paper type of thing was inside of it.

"What's this?" he smirked, pulling the shirts apart to properly get the paper from the pocket, Ian was almost red now, grabbing it before Mickey had the chance.

"That's nothing important!"

"If it weren't important, why would it be in my shirt pocket?" Mickey teased, Ian bit his lip nervously.

"okay, I-I'll read it to you"

Mickey grinned, feeling triumphant as he took a seat on the bed "go on, Prince Harry"

Ian stood up straighter, avoiding eye contact as he unfolded it, trying to avoid Mickey's eyes. He took a deep breath

" _I know I haven't really written much, it's not like I haven't tried it's just that I had a shitty job for the season. Okay, maybe it wasn't shitty but the camping in the woods and having to work for Aguirre, that was shitty--_ "

Mickey couldn't help but interrupt "Diary entry, huh?"

"fuck off" he huffed, feeling his nerves build, he could only just remember what the entry said. He continued.

" _What was so good about this job then, you might ask--_ Oh Jesus, _Well, I met someone._ " Ian had to have a pause, making Mickey smile." _I guess you can say he loves likes, me too--"_

"Damn straight" Mickey interrupted again, Ian quickly gave him a look, going back to the page

" _I'm not one who usually tosses the word love around like a daisy but yeah, I think I'm in_...I'm in _love with him. From the second I saw him, I kind of just knew. I think he found it weird how I stared a lot, but I just couldn't help it. His eyes are literally bluer than the sky, and his hair being so dark only made his eyes look brighter._ " Ian could only feel the embarrassment tightening in his chest, continuing " _Jesus, I could die looking in those eyes._ "

Mickey was smiling uncontrollably now, _what a little shithead_.

"Oh wow okay" Ian laughed at his writing, reading out loud " _We accidentally fucked, I guess. We fucked, a lot. It wasn't just because we were so horny and couldn't be bothered jacking off, there was something there, I know there was. You can't fake it. As Lip says, it's all about pheromones, someone's scent. Mickey was that scent, the only scent that could make me flutter, fall and ache all at the same time. His attitude towards everything only made me fall further, I know he feels it too, I'm pretty positive. I haven't spoken to him since we got off that mountain though, and he's probably married with their kid and having a typical whatever lifestyle._ " Ian avoided Mickey completely now

" _I don't really know what to do, I'm thinking about tracking down Mandy, maybe she will lead me to him. I think I'm literally going to go crazy though, I'm having some sort of Mickey withdrawal?_ "

They both laughed at that

" _Enough about Mickey though, I guess I can talk about other stuff. Liam is finally talking more than few words at a time, Lip's back for the holidays, Debbie has a boyfriend, Carl's robbing places. I'm looking for another job, maybe at a bar or something, that would be fun...Anyway, I just wanted to catch you up quickly, because the only person I speak to about this shit would be Lip but he's all up Amanda's ass right now. I'm just hoping Mickey's okay, it's kind of annoying always thinking about him but that's okay, I have nothing better to do_ " Ian huffed "God, I was obsessed"

"Still are" Mickey smirked, Ian gave him the bird, reading the last of it.

" _OKAY this is the last time I'm going to finish this entry by a few simple words that play in my mind, hoping some day that they might slip out._ "

Ian smiled at the last words, he let his eyes meet with Mickey's who were looking at him curiously.

" _I love you Mickey Milkovich..._ "

Mickey felt his heart flutter slightly, looking over at the shirts. Ian just watched as the dark-haired man grabbed the shirts, now wrapping the white shirt around Ian's. 

Ian couldn't help but smile, Mickey standing up as he let out a warm laugh, staring up in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Ian fuckin' Gallagher"

he shook his head, kissing the ginger softly before pulling away to whisper carefully.

" _I love you too_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo finished!  
> Thank you all so much for reading and thank you for sticking around for this alternate ending, my favourite thing about both endings is that they are pretty much parallel to each other.  
> I'm really hoping it's better than the sadder one though. I hope you're all happy and fluffy feeling now <3
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> and if you were wondering, this is my tumblr http://ivegotamagicpenis.tumblr.com/


End file.
